Pleasure in Pain
by Whiitewolf
Summary: Hotch tries to find a missing girl.  Can he find her in time? WARNING: Scenes describing abuse. This story is very dark. I think it will have three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Warning: mentions of torture and rape. This is a darker fic than I normally write. It'll be three small chapters. **

* * *

><p>"My daughter is missing, why in the hell are we just sitting here?" Amelia demanded furiously. Tears stinging her eyelids, flowing freely down her cheeks. Her husband John softly put a comforting arm on her back as Amelia broke down in sobs.<p>

It'd been a day since Jamie had disappeared, they'd come home to the house a mess. The glass living room table, shattered. There were chairs overturned everywhere. John shut his eyes, carefully remembering what had taken place. Amelia's face and gone white with shock, and the steaming hot cup of coffee in her hand had fallen to the floor. Seconds later Amy came dashing in the door, he remembered her eyes bugging out as she took in the state of the house, then he remembred yelling out at her as she pushed past him. He'd been worried whoever had been in the house was still there. Then Amy's screams as she slipped in a pool of blood.

John opened up his eyes to see the Agents talking softy to his wife. Explaining to her that they were waiting to see if there was a ransom call. That they needed more information and couldn't just go running out. Where would they find her? In Seattle, such a huge city. Where would they start? He surveyed the surroundings to see Amy's white face. She had her arms around her knees and rocking back and forth slowly. He turned away from her almost instantly. Jamie was missing, Amy and her were identical twins. The resemblence was too much. Amy had the same green eyes, mid back length brown hair... They even had the same frowns... The same smiles...

Amy didn't know what to say, or what to do. She felt lost, confused and scared. She felt as if a part of her was missing, like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Jamie was only 16. She kept thinking over and over again. Why couldn't it of been me to disappear? Amy thought bitterly. Crying softly, Amy was barely aware of the police officers walking in and out of her house, finding items of clothing, pictures anything to help locate Jamie. Amy closed her eyes and tried to block out the pounding sound of her heart.

* * *

><p>Her throat hurt, and her head. Such a headache, Jamie opened her eyes, panicking inside when she realized she couldn't see. Jamie furiously swallowed and tried to move, she felt the restraints above her arms tieing her, cuffing her arms together and tying them above her head. She was standing, and couldn't move her legs together or apart. Then it all came flooding back to her. Seeing the masked man come into the house, trying to run but falling and hitting her head on the coffee table. Finally Jamie let loose and screamed as loud as she possibly could. All that came out were muffled yells, not able to be heard by anyone by who was in the room... Jamie heard the man chuckle and felt her blood run cold.<p>

"My love," she heard his hoarse voice say, soothingly, "can't you see it's useless? No one can hear you. It's just you and me, and we're going to have some fun."

As he opened the window Jamie felt the cold chill of the air hit her body. Realizing she was only in her bra and underwear Jamie began to cry. Her tears falling from her eyes, soaking the gag in her mouth and her blindfold.

The man lovingly caressed her cheek. Jamie yanked her head back as much as she could in the situation. Withdrawing his hand in an angry movement, he reeled back and slapped her as hard as he could. Jamie felt the sting on her face, and stopped crying momentarily from the shock of being struck.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that," the man sneered.

Jamie heard the rustling of his movement and the opening of drawers. Frantically she began struggling, not sure what to expect.

He was near her again, she could feel his prescence. Frozen in fear, Jamie felt the cold touch of metal along her skin, just below the shoulder. Then out of nowhere and hot searing pain caused by the cold metal. She felt the blood trickle down her arms. A knife, he was using a knife. Jamie's crying became more hysterical. Muffled screaming came from the gag as the man carved into her flesh. Her stomach, her back, her shoulders, her legs. Jamie was delirious with pain and slowly began to catch on. The more she cried, the more he cut. Gulping down nervously, Jamie tried to slow her tears. The blood flowing down her entire body, like a waterfall of red.

The man stepped back and admired the way the red outlined the perfect, pale skin of her body. He looked down at the pool of blood on the floor and pulled the knife off of her. Watching as her heavy breathing caused her chest to retract quickly.

Carefully, he removed her gag and lifted the glass up to her lips. Tilting her head back ever so slightly he slowly poured some of the water into her mouth. As she realized what it was, Jamie drank greedily. He pulled the water away and placed it on the table, by the wall behind Jamie. With his hands, he began exploring her body. Jamie reeled back, and anger overtook him again.

He glared at her and slapped her again. Thinking slowly to himself, if she thought before was bad, she was in for the shock of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>"I don't know okay?" Amy yelled, helpless as her body broke into sobs. "You keep asking, I don't know. No one had anything against her, she was amazing. Everyone loved her. "<p>

Agent Hotcher nodded slowly. He'd been trying to get ideas of who might of done this, trying to detect whether it was a random or personal.

"If you think of anyone, let me know," he carefully suggested, after slowly thinking through his choice of words. JJ smiled warmly at the girl, trying to calm her as best as she could in the situation.

Amy gave him a look of understanding and turned around to leave, then froze. "Wait," Agent Hotcher looked back at her curiously, "there was this guy." After a lot of thinking Amy began to explain, "he didn't have a grudge or anything against her, but he was in love with her and stalked her constantly." She froze letting the realization sink in. "He had this infatuation with Jamie. He wouldn't leave her alone, he'd follow her to work, to school, he'd be sitting outside."

"That's right!" Amy's mother spoke up. "We pulled out a restraining order on him... But he was always there, at the 100 feet mark..."

Hotch and JJ examined Amy's facial expression as they watched the terror sink in.

"His name was..." Amy began, "his name was Stanley Parker."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Mentions of Rape in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>**Jamie heard the whistling of the whip as it came into contact with her back and then the pain overwhelmed her again. She went to double over but the restraints would not allow this. Her saliva covered her gag and she tried not to choke. She tensed when she heard the whistling sound again. Finally, after what seemed like hours of endless torture the whipping stopped. Jamie collapsed against the restraints and cried for what seemed like the millionth time. She felt the brush of air as the man reached for her blindfold. The touch of his hand seemed to be almost meant to be comforting as he gently untied it from behind. As the blindfold fell, Jamie felt the blood leave her face as she stared into the eyes of Stanley Parker. Her heart caught in her chest, she'd seen him without the blindfold... This meant he wouldn't allow her to live. He couldn't. She'd seen him. As much as she'd wished for him to remove it... She knew what it meant. It was hopeless. She let out a strangled sob.

She remembered him following her, and how dangerous he was. The cops had said he suffered from a mental disorder, not that she could remember which one and not that it'd be any help now. She could feel the bruising on her wrists from the handcuffs and was relieved to see Stan reach for his keys.

After he'd untied her, he roughly picked her up and forced her down onto the cold table in the centre of the room. Jamie, realizing this was her chance, began fighting. She struggled, convulsed and tried as hard as she could to get out of there. She repeatedly made attempts to hit him, to kick him away. Even her strongest wasn't good enough. He was much too powerful... He held her down with one hand as his other hand reached for his belt buckle. Notcing this Jamie began crying hysterically.

"Please, no, oh god, no no no." The terror in her voice excited him all the more.

His rough hands forcefully reached for her underwear. Jamie began fighting, pulling back. In a fit of fury, Stan reached for the knife and held it to Jamie's throat. She froze, letting the realization sink in. He was going to rape her, no matter how hard she fought. Stan managed to get her underwear off much to his satisfaction and threw them across the room.

"There now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

His only answer were the strained sobs of Jamie.

* * *

><p>"He didn't show up for work today," Officer Whiteford told JJ whom shot Hotch a knowing look.<p>

Hotch bit down on his lip. "Have you checked his home?"

"Yes, we did. He's not there. Today's newspaper is at the steps, I don't think he's been home today."

JJ picked up the phone and frantically called Garcia. They needed the dirt on this guy and fast. Or this girl was dead.

* * *

><p>Jamie cried, struggled to put her underwear back on. She felt her cheeks heating up as she felt his gaze on her, taking in everything. The pain was insanly unbearable. He reached over, and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. In disgust, Jamie pulled back. Instantly, she realized what a mistake she'd made.<p>

Stan reached down and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. Since she was only 5'4 and he was 6'5 he could easily lift her by her hair. Jamie squealed in pain as he did this, it felt as if her head was coming off, the burning pain. Stan carried her out the door and up the stairs into the washroom. Smiling at her, he began running a cold bath.

When the bath was finished he furiously grabbed her head and pushed her face first into the water. Jamie's first feeling was coldness. Then she felt the water going up her nose and down her throat as she had not expected this and didn't have time to hold her breath. She began thrashing, the fear making her hair stand on edge. She was going to drown. She made the mistake of screaming and felt the pain in her chest as more water forced its way down her throat into her lungs. Stan pulled her up by her hair to allow her to catch her breath and shoved her back in again.

The next time she managed to get up, she pleaded, trying to make a deal with the devil. "I won't tell anyone, I swear." She hadn't expected it would, but she had to try.

It didn't make a difference, he shoved her right back in. The water burning in her lungs.

* * *

><p>"He owns a cabin, up in the woods near here," Garcia explained rapidly to the team. Hotch, figuring it was their best lead, demanded a search team, rescue team and all law enforcement to make their way up to the cabin.<p>

Amelia, John and Amy hearing this got to their feet.

"No," Hotch demanded. "It's not safe, we can't risk your lives."

"We're coming, whether you want us to or not, the only way we're not is if you arrest us."

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but one glance told him they were serious, and any time wasted arguing or arresting them was less chance Jamie would be found alive. There was no need to ask Reid for the statistics. He gave them a quick glance and went out the door, followed by the parents and sister.

* * *

><p>Jamie sobbed. Her entire body hurt, her chest felt like it was ready to explode. The dried blood on her body caused her pain. The whip scars on her back, ached with every movement. He'd revived her, and they had another torture session.. But he'd done something stupid, he'd left the door open and somehow, miraculously she managed to get towards the front door.<p>

Then she heard a sound that froze her in her tracks. The sound of a gun. It'd been a trap. Screaming in terror Jamie ran to the front door and as she got it open felt a sharp, searing pain in her head. Falling to the ground in agony she began to scream. She watched her life flash before her eyes, she saw her and her sister on their sixth birthday, proudly opening presents to find identical dolls. She saw her and her first boyfriend, having their first kiss down at the beach. She saw her first day of high school, her excitement and fear as she opened the doors. She saw her parent's loving faces.

This isn't how she thought she would die. She expected to grow up, become some big time model and have kids, a husband and a happy go lucky life. As she lay on the ground she let the terror leave, and began to feel calm. After all she'd been through, death seemed almost peaceful. Then Amy's face shot into her mind. Don't leave me. She heard Amy's voice plead.

"I won't leave you Amy," Jamie cried out.

With a newfound energy Jamie began to crawl across the rocky, dirt driveway. Stan laughed at this and watched her go. She wouldn't get far, she had a bullet in her head. She'd die. Stan decided he better get packed quickly, he had places to go.

Jamie felt her chest tighten and panicked and then she figured out she was holding her breath and let her breath out and pulled herself along the driveway, seeing the road in the distance.

* * *

><p>Stan surveyed his work, and smiled to himself. He whistled to himself as he went out to his car. Leaving this all behind, ready to look for his next victim.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"There's no one here," an officer shouted out from inside the cabin. Hotch swallowed slowly. His head pounding with the sounds of the cries of the family. There was so much blood on the inside of the cabin. It was unlikely she was still alive, they all realized this. He crouched down on the steps, placed his head in his hands and began cursing. A girl, only 16. What kind of sick creature would do this? His head overwhelmed with sympathy for the family, guilt for not finding this place sooner and despair sank in. JJ decided to give the family some hope, and spoke out quietly that the blood may not be Jamie's. He glared at her. Hope, hope was more painful. Hope could drive you mad. Just at that point an officer came out with Jamie's clothes. No matter what was said, they understood the probability of the situation and nothing could change that.

* * *

><p>Jamie continued to sob as she pulled her aching body across the gravel. How far had she travelled? She could feel the sticky, warm blood all over her arms, face and legs. Carefully, she tried to quiet her tears, it just made the pain worse. In a fit of anguish Jamie started convulsing. She could feel and taste the blood in her mouth. After a few more seconds she heaved and the blood dispersed all on the road in front of her. Coughing, she gripped the road with her hands and continued to pull herself along the deserted road. Jamie groaned sharply as she felt the road burn her already aching legs, the rocks entering her open gashes. Jamie let out a yell, trying to get someone's attention but then felt herself choking on the blood and saliva left in her throat and began coughing again as she spit blood up all over the road<p>

Everything looked white to her, the pain was everywhere. Oh her head, maybe she should just lie right here and let death take her. The pain was too much. Blinded by her pain, she tried to talk to herself.

"It'll be okay, it'll all be okay. You've gotten yourself this far, just keep going. Then you can see mama, papa and Amy again." Oh Amy, she thought to herself. Her twin sister, who she loved so much. Jamie pushed herself further. For her parents. For her sister...

* * *

><p>Hotch examined the surroundings and froze up as he saw the blood pool by the steps, he'd seen this before this wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the drips along the driveway of a very obvious blood trail. Whistling to the officers, he began giving orders. To get the dogs, to follow the trail and find the girl, that she may still be alive.<p>

The dogs began furiously barking as they were let off the leash and began running down the twisted driveway and police officers followed in hot pursuit.

* * *

><p>Jamie heard the dogs barking and began yelling for help. Relief set in, they'd found her. She'd be okay. She opened her mouth to yell for her family, again. Just then she heard footsteps behind her. She was saved, joyously she whimpered in relief. She turned over to lie on her back and froze when she saw the barrel of the gun pointing right at her. She felt the hard tip of the steel toe boot holding her place, pressing down on her stomach. Jamie began to scream. She screamed for hope, for an understanding, for her family, and for a help that would never come.<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch froze when he heard the petrified screams and began to run faster, which he never thought possible. The echos of gunshots rang out. He knew that Amy and her parents were behind and looked back to see them tense up at the terrifying sound. As he rounded the corner, he saw the squad cars pass him and heard the sirens stop as they got around the corner. His breath stopped when he saw her. The body, of Jamie lying peacefully on the pavement. There were three bullet holes in her chest, and one in her head. He surveyed the run and realized she'd crawled a mile with one of the bullets in her since he'd only heard three shots. The next thing that Hotch heard were the anguished cries of the father, the sobs of the mother and the endless screaming of the sister.<p>

* * *

><p>Stan chuckled to himself as he drove out of state. Jamie, what a catch. Their time together had been great. She was his third victim... He smiled and whistled as he drove, cranking up his rock music. Head banging to ACDC, he began to fantasize about his next victim. He had some new ideas in mind and he couldn't wait to test them out.<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch buried his head in his hands. They couldn't save everyone. His entire team told him that... He looked at the picture of Jamie and slammed his hand on the desk. He hated killers. He hated pain. He hated the fact that someone could do this to a child. He hated the fact that the rest of his team had been on another case. They wouldn't split up, not like this again. JJ came running in with a case. Same memo as the one they just did. The guy didn't just murder one child, he'd taken another.<p>

Hotch's jaw twitched. They'd get him this time. He'd see to it.


End file.
